


Saving a Future God

by Junior (Ankh)



Series: The Adventures of Junior the Symbiote [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Junior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior is In Danger because the Shol'va got himself injured. Will the Mighty Symbiote survive? Will the medication eventually kick in? Warning for punctuation abuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving a Future God

The mission had been a disaster for SG1, something any being with a grain of sense could have predicted since they were going up against Goa'uld which, as every being with a grain of sense knows, are gods and therefore an unstoppable force.

The Jaffa appeared as if from the very ground itself, troops of a Goa'uld whose name isn't really important. A staff weapon blast from the mighty Jaffa army hit Teal'c in the chest and he staggered. Samantha, her big blue eyes wide with horror, her golden hair shining in the sun, cried out a warning to Teal'c, not wishing for the Mighty symbiote lying in the Shol'va's pouch to be crushed in the fall.

They made it safely to the stargate though O'Neill sustained several painful wounds that would cause him intense agony for at least a month, and a blow to the head that shut him up for a while.

Daniel dialed home, his attractive hands dancing over the glyphs on the DHD. He paused before entering the active wormhole to cast a worried look at the injured Jaffa, clearly concerned about the health of the symbiote that would one day claim Daniel's body as its host.

@ ~~~~~~

Safely back at the SGC, Janet raced into the gate room, her hands ripping away Teal'c's shirt to gently caress the opening of the womb where the young but Very Big for its age and Incredibly Handsome symbiote resided.

Samantha bit her lip, tears spilling from her eyes as Janet tenderly removed the symbiote who was bravely enduring pain and inconvenience.

"Oh Janet! Will he live?" Samantha sobbed. She reached for the symbiote and future god and cradled him in gentle hands, fingers reaching instinctively for the soft spot under the mouth that sent shivers of pleasure along the entire body when stroked.

"I don't know, Sam. We must do anything we can to save him!"

In the background, Daniel began to hug himself, biting his lip, obviously distressed by the symbiote's suffering.

Even O'Neill was not unaffected by the Brave symbiote's plight. He recovered the ability to speak enough to ask, "Is Junior going to OK?" then was silent for the rest of the week, much to everyone's relief.

Tears slid down Janet's face but there was determination writ there too. "He needs lots of love and attention and stroking just under his chin. I would gladly do that for this Brave symbiote."

"No! Back off, hussy! Me! Me! I claim the right!" Samantha snarled, clutching the symbiote to her lovely warm bosom.

For a moment it looked as though the two women would fight.

Unnoticed in the background, Teal'c expired, having served his purpose.

"Very well," Janet agreed, obviously jealous but trying to hide it. She turned and saw Teal'c dead on the ground. "Could we have someone move the body?"

"Anyone have an address for Bra'tac?" Daniel the Compassionate asked.

"Don't we need Teal'c alive so Junior has a home?" Samantha asked, wisely.

"Is there any way we can turn Jack into a Jaffa again?" Daniel asked helpfully. "I'd do it myself but my body must remain perfect for my future lord and master. Bodies this hot are pretty hard to find."

Janet slapped herself on the forehead but not hard enough to mar her beautiful face. "Of course Junior needs a home! He's so Big and Powerful looking that I forgot he still has some growing to do - though not much judging by his Mighty Length. OK, lets get the paddles on Teal'c and bring him back. Move it people! We have a symbiote's home to save!"

Leaving the medics to bring back Teal'c, Samantha took the symbiote to a private room and there was much stroking under the chin until the Brave symbiote was returned to his temporary home.

The End


End file.
